deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/My Early 1 Year Anniversary
It all started long ago. Somewhere around July, Youtube was my VS debating world, and I'd appear on every Sonic vs Flash video commentary arguing for my red speedster. Then, I'd find myself getting inspired to make a TN for Sonic vs Flash. I'd google templates online, and I'd come across a TN under a page known as...the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. And that one click is what kick-started my adventure. I had come across an entire wiki filled with awesome & creative fan-made ideas about Death Battles, with every element from an actual DB in it. I found it astonishing that someone could put so much work into it. The first fight I read, was Big the Cat's Deadshot vs Bullseye, and I loved it. I got inspired by not just that, but so may other fights on the wiki. And I thought to myself, "I wanna write a Death Battle someday..." And that someday was August 16, 2016. I had been surfing through pages about a fight to write, but didn't adopt one yet. I was cautious, and read the rules just in case. Didn't seem so hard. Heck, I didn't even know what categories were, or outliers, or NLFS, or any other VS debating terms until I got here. Fortunately, I struck gold. Kid Flash vs Tails wasnt a page. And so I wrote and wrote and wrote, and I had never felt more alive. And sooner or later, the fight was finished. I was proud of myself, and decided 1 would be enough. Until Digi complimented on my fight, and then I'd think twice about my decision. To my knowledge, the first person I ever talked to on this wiki, was Ari. Ari was there y'know, supporting me on Sonic vs Flash, but also correcting my mistakes about what I was thinking about the fight. Then, I'd start to argue for DC a wee bit more, but sometimes I made myself look like a fool, such as saying "Doomsday is Multiversal" and ther things that shouldn't be mentioned. Eventually, I decided to write another fight, with my favorite Marvel character, Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex. It was done in a matter of time, and I considered it my "proudest fight". Then I wrote more Death Battles. Rotom vs. Mettaton, Luigi vs Diddy Kong (got deleted), etc. It took me almost a year to begin writing fights again. So what would I do while I surfed the wiki? Check out the chat? Why not. So I went on. Everyone was talkin about certain things, memeing, and I was there sitting in the background not knowing what to say or do. Cause back then, that was the first time I had ever been in a wiki chat ever. I just said some memey stuff to try to pick up the slack, and no one noticed. Then I started to get the hang of it, and then December rolled around. I'd gained more knowledge of the people here, but I didn't meet em the nice way. I had a pretty uncomfortable and franky bad debate about Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye with GA, Gmea, and Rexe. Heck, Im surprised I didnt get banned for improper debating to this day. So I apologized for being stupid and snarky, and they forgave me pretty easily. Then I started sticking around on the chat more, and gained more knowledge of this wikis history, people, fights, etc. And since that day, I've had some shake-ups with people, depressing incidents with my life, some very touchy debating subjects, and even some bans and joke kicks. But to this day, I've come to safely say, that this is the best wiki I have ever been on in my entire life. The community is friendly, fair, amazing, funny, and awesome to be around with. The fights here are great, people put hardwork into it, so many unique people, and I've learned a lot of things here. If it wasnt for Gold & Digi, I wouldnt be writing more fights. If it wasnt for Ari and Gmea, I would be a shameless bad memer, who spammed and roleplayed to high heavens. If it wasnt for Char, I wouldnt have been motivated to stay on the chat. This community has grown on me ever since. And no matter how many warnings, or bans, or kicks that I've been given, I can say... Thank you. For making this entire year one joy of a ride, that can hopefully continue. I've had a blast here in just 357 days. And I thank you for that. And I can safely say- this is the best online community I've been on. Period. ''No one could top you guys in my book. And I must say thank you to the many friends, who have helped shaped e into what I am today. '''GA- '''You've been an icon to me, since the very few months I've been on chat. You were kind-hearted, relatable, and no one was kiddin when they say you've made an impact on this wiki. And thanks for helping me try to promote the wiki I made. It may not be very active as of now, but the fact that you lended a helping hand made me feel happy. Thank you. '''RoaringRexe-' You're definetly one of my favorite mods on this wiki. You were there for me in times of trouble and sadness, you were supportive, you were honest, and you were fun to hang around with. Thank you. Gmea/Ari- 'You both have helped me learn my mistakes in the past, and the present, and I thank you for that. I'd probably be in BanLand if you guys hadn't disciplined me or corrected me. I'd also be a bad debater if it weren't for you too. None of the less, you both are also nice guys. Thanks friendos. '''Digi/Gold-' Thank you both for complimenting me on my first fight. You've motivated me to continue writing fights from that moment on, and looking at myself now- I've made some improvements. I've made my greatest fight ever. Thank you. '''Lion- You were among one of the most supportive friends I've had on this wiki, and as our friendship built, I felt better when you were around sometimes. You've been an awesome friend, since the day we kind'ave barely met each other. Thank you. 'Ploz-' I was skeptical when first meeting you, since I've had a burning hatred for CFC, and meeting an ex-animator for him made me raise an eyebrow. But I misjudged you. You are one of the most respectable debaters I've seen here, and frankly one of my bestest friends on here. Your warning for me didn't change anything about you in my eyes, and you've been there to help support and defend me. Thank you. 'Hipper-' You were the first friend I made on this wiki, out of curiousity. I misjudged your past-self, and you turned out to be a fun guy. I had a blast with those times when we were identical, and you've given me plenty of laughs on the chat, and your frickin awesome. Thank you. 'Paleo/Metal-' You both impressed me. You've held your flag high, debating for your favorite franchise, and remaining respectable debaters that never give up, but at the same time you both are fun and all-around nice guys. And, I've learned a thing or two from you guys about Mario. Thank you to both of you. 'Big- '''Big, you've been among one of the friendliest and nicest guys on the wiki, and also the most supportive. You've given me a smile on my face every time you've come on chat, because you bright cheerfulness and kindness to the chat, no matter what mood we've been in. Thank you. '''Shaka-' Your one of the chillest and coolest guys I've known on the wiki, and a very fine VS debater, whos written one of the best fights I've ever seen on this wiki. Thank you. 'Rai/Toni-' Rai, your among one of my favorite fight-writers on this wiki, and your an all-around friendly guy on the chat. Toni, thanks for the idea of a Crash Bandicoot bio, and for helping me jumpstart myselff back into bio-making. Thank you both. 'Soul- '''Your a neat and unique guy, that I never really thought to take a second glance at. Your among one of the most respectful, and funnest people on this wiki. Thank you. '''Char-' Thanks for supporting me in times of need when I was sad, or frustrated, or confused. You've helped me keep my motivational status up and running, and have brought me some laughs on this wiki time and time again. Thank you. 'Dio- '''You may be gone at this point, but you were probably one of the most hilarious guys on this wiki to date. You made me laugh constantly, and you cheered me up a lot, too. Thank you. '''ShadowKaras-' Your another fun & chill guy to be around with, and to this day, I still thank you for the idea of Rotom vs. Mettaton. That put a smile on my friends face, when he was in a time of sadness. Because of your idea. Thank you. 'Ult- '''You've been a creative, and fun guy to be around with, and I shouldn't have been harsh on you for the many times I was. But you still have grown to be one of the best friends I've made on this wiki. Thank you. '''Blake-' You've helped me out with my anger issues sometimes, and gave me good advice in times of need when I felt aggravated or irritated. And, your a neat person who I underestimated. Thank you. 'Ghost-' We've had some nerdy conversations here and there, but I never got to take a look about how cool of a guy you were, and how friendly you've been to me, that make my chat experience better then normal. Thank you. 'Gog-' We've had our shake-ups here and there, but your still fun to be around, and you've given me some tips about tolerance that I've applied to myself, no matter how aggravated I sounded. Plus, you helped get me a Death Battle that became a reality. Thank you. For the rest of the people, I didn't mention, I thank you as well for helping make this wiki a blast to be on. Bang out. Category:Blog posts